


You’ve Suffered, Brother

by dirksnipples



Series: Freak Show [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p!America-mentioned, 2p!England-mentioned, Brotherly Love, Can you blame him, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, coward! America, hes basically scarred by 2P England, i have like 4 more parts left of it, mad! England, or more I stopped counting and I’m not sorry, overprotective! England, will need to read part 1 to really get but if you like cute shit then I guess not, yes this series is still going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: America wakes up to a concerned England.Otherwise known as ‘Arthur Kirkland will kill his counterpart lolz’





	You’ve Suffered, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am  
Once again  
I’ve made another mistake. 
> 
> None of the character belong to me, and I hope to finish this series. 
> 
> Also I know this isn’t really much, but I promise it’s on purpose.

Alfred’s eyes snapped open. He quickly sat up in bed, blue eyes darting around his room quickly. His heart began to pound, and he couldn’t make sense of just where he was. 

“Goodness, calm down Alfred.” A familiar voice sounded. Alfred’s eyes darted to the figure sitting next to his bed, and for a split second, panic filled him. He tensed, curling in on himself. He was ready to push the figure away, except he stopped. 

“A-Arthur.” It was more of a way to calm himself, rather than speaking at the older nation. 

“Yes, what’s the matter? You look rather pale, are you alright? I-I mean, not that I care or anything!”

Yes, this was his England. Typical, angry, Britain. 

Alfred took a deep breath, letting it out. Relief washed over him, and he ragdolled back into his bed. “I never thought I’d be so happy to hear those words.” He muttered, smile rising to his features. 

“And what is that supposed to mean, you git?!” Arthur snapped, causing Alfred to let out a chuckle. 

“Exactly what it means dude!” 

And for the first time ever, hearing England scold him was the most amazing thing to ever fill his ears. He was content with listening, but...what was he doing here?

“Dude,” Alfred started, the other nation silencing suddenly. “You never just come over, why pop in suddenly?” He questioned. 

“Well, you’ve been quiet for about a week, I was...it was odd not having you annoy me like usual.”

Alfred hummed, looking down at his stomach. He bit the inside of his lip, pulling the covers down, and lifting the hem of his t-shirt up. Just as he suspected, all healed over, nothing to worry about. Even the wounds on his arm were gone, and his mouth didn’t feel like electricity was running in and out of it constantly. His tongue ran over his teeth as if he was sure they’d be missing. 

Back in place. 

“What happened exactly?” Arthur spoke up, catching Alfred’s attention. “America, you are just laying there, not running a fever, just...We don’t just...sit around, especially _you_, unless we have to heal our bodies, so what happened? Are you fighting with Russia again? You know I told you-“

“It’s not that.” Alfred butted in, sighing. “I just...did something stupid, nothing to worry about, I’m fine.”

Or, he felt fine right now. He didn’t really know if he was _“fine fine”_ but he was okay.._ish. _

“You’re admitting to doing something stupid? Why, pigs must be flying!” Arthur snapped. “What actually happened?”

“Ugh, don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” 

And they were both suddenly quiet. Alfred gripped his sheets, lips pursing. He...he just didn’t feel comfortable telling Arthur everything. He didn’t really know if it had to do with...with Oliver himself, or…

Alfred felt his body seize up suddenly, hands trying to push the offender away. His eyes stared fearfully at the man across from him, and-

All he could see was Oliver. 

“A-Alfred, are you alright?”

_‘My love, are you hurt?!’_

His heart began to race, and the world was suddenly spinning. Alfred brought his shaky hands to his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s just Arthur, it’s just Arthur, it’s just Arthur…” he continuously chanted to himself. 

The man in question felt lost. He’s never seen Alfred act this way, what could have caused it? Arthur licked his lips, thick brows knitting together as he reached a hand out toward Alfred once again, only to be slapped hard. 

“Get away!” Alfred screeched, nearly falling off the side of the bed. 

“A-Alfred!” England gasped, grabbing his wrist to keep him from falling off. 

_‘Oh my darling, why are you running?’_

“It’s just Arthur, it’s just Arthur!” 

Alfred desperately tried to tell himself, as if his body would suddenly listen finally. His mind seemed to half know, but his body was shaking, and bile felt like it was dancing up his throat. He didn’t register his older brother grabbing at his arm, but his body seized up again, and Arthur had to push all of his weight just to stop from being shoved away. He quickly wrapped his arms around Alfred, holding him to his chest tightly. “Alfred, it’s okay, you’re okay. Take slow deep breaths, everything is okay.”

Alfred’s body finally slumped. He pushed his head into Arthur’s shoulder, trying hard to follow his instructions. His blue eyes welled up with tears, and he sniffled. It all felt so embarrassing, disgraceful almost. He shouldn’t be relying on Arthur like this, but...oh, it just felt so nice. He felt so safe. Alfred couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around Arthur’s small shoulders, nuzzling his face into his brother’s neck. He loved the warm yet cool touch that graced his cheeks, and the soft rise and fall of his chest. “I’m sorry..” Alfred spoke lightly. 

So, he wasn’t exactly okayish either. He was honestly surprised to wake up so calm, act so calm, like nothing had happened. Like he simply slept, and woke up from a nap, but that didn’t seem to be the case. 

He didn’t like it. 

Arthur hugged him tighter. “Oh, what for?” He questioned. 

“...” Alfred was silent. He didn’t…it felt wrong to say something now. He couldn’t, but he knew he should. This all happened because he was careless, and if he had just gotten help in the first place, he wouldn’t be here like this. “...I went to see Oliver.” He spoke, and was suddenly yanked back by Arthur. 

“You did what?!” Arthur snapped. 

Alfred flinched a little. Yep, he expected as much.

“I know, I know..I’m stupid, trust me, I get it.” He quickly said, sighing, pinching and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I’m really stressed…”

It was like all of Aurther’s anger drifted away. “Is he why you’re like this?” England asked, but Alfred didn’t respond visually or verbally. The older country sighed at his brother’s empty response, instead ruffling his hair. “Don’t worry, he’s not aloud over here. He’s a real idiot of a nation.”

America scoffed at that, slapping England’s hand away, smiling a bit at the irony. “And you aren’t?”

“At least I’m more well liked than he is!” Aurthur snapped, folding his arms. Alfred smiles softly at the sight, peace finally seeming to wash over him. Of course once he settled, his mind came up with other things to worry him about. 

“Aurthur?” He commented, looking down, brows knitted. England frowned at how small his brother looked. 

“What’s the matter?” He cautiously asked, not sure if he likes where this was headed. 

“...I’m sorry. You’ve done so much for me, and instead of..I-I just..” Alfred pursed his lips, unable to speak his mind. He felt that nothing he said could make up for everything. He could do nothing to make it alright again. 

“Did he say something to you?” Alfred’s eyes shot up to Arthur’s, unsure what to say. “What did that maniac say to make you act like this?”

America’s blue eyes drifted away once again. “Nothing, I-I..please, don’t worry about it..”

England opened his mouth, before closing it again. He had much to figure out about what happened, regardless if Alfred told him anything or simply kept his mouth shut. It wasn’t hard to find out secrets about the 2p’s, especially his. The guy had such a record, that it was honestly astonishing that he wasn’t locked up by the other countries. England can’t stop himself from internally cringing at his counterpart’s murder record. How he was that infamous killer back in the day that killed all of those women. He couldn’t understand his interest in anything. He didn’t get his motives, or just how he did things. The only thing he has any sort of pattern on, is how he interacted with his America, but that was as close as he’s figured out. After all, it wasn’t like he dabbled in their daily lives 24/7. 

“Aurthur?”

Alfred’s voice almost reminded him of when he was younger. Small, fragile, scared of everything. He didn’t like it. 

“Worry not, old chap. Big brother trusts you.” He said, ruffling Alfred’s hair, seeming to bring him back to his usual self just by messing up his blond locks. 

_’I’ll find out what happened, you’ve suffered too much already.’ _


End file.
